Стечением обстоятельств
by Lone31Star
Summary: Что бы могло произойти, если бы Квинн училась не в МакКинли, а в Кармеле?


**A/N: курсивом обозначены фрагменты из воспоминаний персонажа.**

Квинн на протяжении получаса крутилась у стеклянных витрин с фотокамерами и никак не могла определиться, чего именно ей хочется – новый объектив или еще один пленочный фотоаппарат для коллекции.

Мама никогда не жалела денег на хобби дочери, а теперь Квинн и сама неплохо зарабатывала, превратив простое увлечение в профессиональное ремесло, чтобы обеспечивать себе все свои прихоти. На полках в ее комнате в порядке и заботе обитало внушительное количество всякой фототехники – от совсем стареньких фотоаппаратов до последних моделей самых модных производителей.

От беседы с продавцом магазина, который стал хорошим другом Квинн еще на расцвете ее занятий фотоискусством, девушку оторвал резкий звук рингтона. Увидев на дисплее засекреченный вызов, Квинн в усмешке закатила глаза – так ей обычно звонил только один человек.

– Квинн Фабрей слушает, – нажав на прием, пробормотала она.

– Привет, Кью! Есть свободная минутка? – на другом конце провода послышался взволнованный голос Брэда. – Я по делу.

– От кого опять скрываешься, Меддисон? От назойливой подружки? – иронично подколола Квинн, пытаясь одновременно плечом удержать мобильник от встречи с кафельным полом и достать кредитку.

– Ты в своем репертуаре. Никогда не можешь промолчать на эту тему, – обиделся Брэд.

– Ладно, сдаюсь, плакса… – подписав чек и забрав с прилавка внушительных размеров бумажный пакет с покупками, Фабрей на прощание кивнула продавцу и двинулась к выходу. – Чего звонишь-то?

– Не хотела бы ты у нас в студии временно поработать? – тут же забыв про обиды, воодушевился собеседник. – Мы знаем, что твой сайт в сети обожают. Пиар с твоей стороны был бы неплох для нас и нескольких новичков, которые сейчас записывают свои альбомы в нашей студии. Как ты на это смотришь?

– Питерс хочет, чтобы я на него работала? Да никогда в жизни! – Квинн передернуло от воспоминаний. – В прошлый раз он заставил меня фотографировать попсовую группу сопливых подростков, которые пели про утку по имени Зак, ну, ты помнишь. Я больше не выдержу сделать столько фотографий за раз.

– Я ему тоже сказал, что ты будешь против, поэтому он пообещал больше не вмешиваться в твою работу, – пояснил Брэд. – Он даже готов тебе предоставить собственный кабинет, если ты согласишься…

– А у вас все еще поет та группа с долбанной уткой? – с опаской поинтересовалась Квинн, заворачивая за угол улицы.

– Нет, ее распутили три месяца назад, – откашлявшись, усмехнулся Меддисон. – Ну, так что? Мне передать Питерсу твой категоричный отказ или?..

– Или, Брэд. – нарушив затянувшуюся паузу, протянула Квинн. – Я буду жалеть об этом, но вы меня подкупили. Скажи Питерсу, что я заеду в понедельник.

– Ееее, меня не уволят! – на другом конце провода явно выпали из реальности и уже праздновали возвращение Квинн Фабрей.

– Болван! – рассмеялась в трубку Квинн, представив, как Брэд сейчас отплясывает ламбаду у своего рабочего стола. – Ладно, до связи! Не обольщайтесь чересчур сильно, я могу и передумать!

Квинн не знала, правильно ли она поступила, приняв предложение Сэма Питерса, но заказов у нее на данный момент не было – только по мелочи, – поэтому грех было бы отказываться от такой крупной рыбы как звукозаписывающая студия.

Она как раз вовремя забежала в подъезд своего дома, чтобы не попасть под давно обещанный дождь…

Во вторник Квинн приступила к своим непосредственным обязанностям и весь день не выпускала фотоаппарат из рук даже для того, чтобы скинуть материал с флешки на ноутбук. Она перезнакомилась, кажется, со всеми парнями, которые сотрудничали с этой студией – кто-то из них пел хорошо, кто-то – не очень, но в принципе Квинн ни к одному не испытала отвращения – в вокальном плане.

К вечеру, допивая пятую чашку кофе за день, Фабрей уселась за ноутбук и просматривала фотографии, удаляя откровенно неудачные или те, в которых она интуитивно видела определенные недостатки. Едва она загрузила первый кадр в фотошоп, дверь кабинета со скрипом приоткрылась, и в проеме показалась заспанная физиономия Брэда.

– Ты нам нужна сейчас, – он почесал затылок. – Там Сантана пришла.

– Это надолго? – с сомнением глядя в монитор, поинтересовалась Фабрей. – А то я хотела начать редактировать все, что получилось.

– Часа на три, Кью. Она последнюю неделю вечерами от микрофона вообще не отходит, ее продюсер Питерсу хорошо заплатил, – извиняющимся тоном пробормотал Брэд и спустя секунду добавил. – Эта Сантана – пташка высокого полета!

– Хорошо, я скоро спущусь – только запасной аккумулятор захвачу.

Брэд удовлетворенно кивнул и скрылся в полумраке коридора, забыв прикрыть за собой дверь.

Через десять минут, сохранив все фотографии на всякий случай в нескольких архивах, Квинн, наконец, захлопнула крышку ноутбука и, накинув на плечо лямку кофра, двинулась к лифтам. Когда двери разъехались на нужном ей этаже, она уже за сотню метров от студии услышала надрывный женский голос, исполнявший незнакомую песню о несчастной любви.

Why I'm alone and freezing

While you're in the bed that she's in

I'm just left alone to cry.

Голос проникал в самое сердце, заставляя кровь по венам бежать с немыслимой скоростью. В Квинн будто что-то дрогнуло, когда Сантана прямо выкрикнула в микрофон это свое «why», и она на секунду обрадовалась, что в офисе абсолютно пусто, потому что рабочий день кончился.

Фабрей замерла перед дверью студии, не решаясь переступить порог, но Брэд как раз вовремя откинулся назад в своем кресле, чтобы ее заметить, и поманил рукой, приглашая внутрь.

Взгляд Квинн сразу же устремился за стекло, туда, где девушка допевала последние строчки песни. Если судить по первому впечатлению о внешности, то певица выглядела ровесницей самой Квинн – года двадцать два, может, чуть больше или чуть меньше. У нее была смуглая кожа, смольно-черные волосы, свободно спадающие на плечи, и тонкие изящные пальцы, а еще глубокие печальные глаза. Ее лицо Квинн показалось смутно знакомым.

Сняв наушники и повесив их на стойку, Сантана вышла взять бутылку минералки и передохнуть несколько минут. Брэд тут же подскочил с места и засуетился вокруг девушки, что Квинн посчитала довольно забавным, но она не совсем ожидала, когда Сантана вдруг подошла к ней и, протянув ладонь, представилась:

– Сантана Лопез, – пожимая чуть с задержкой поданную в ответ ладонь Квинн.

– Квинн Фабрей, – дружелюбно кивнув, назвала свое имя фотограф.

– Мы с тобой раньше нигде не встречались? – внимательно улыбнулась Сантана.

– Я сначала тоже так посчитала, но… – с сомнением в голосе пожала плечами Фабрей. – Я пару лет назад приехала сюда из Огайо, за это время мало с кем успела познакомиться. Может, ты посещала мой сайт? Там есть фотография.

– А в какой школе ты училась? – взгляд Сантаны стал вдруг сосредоточенным, но Квинн не придала этому особого значения.

– Кармел. Да, Кью? – встряв в разговор, Брэд опередил Квинн с ответом. – За одной партой просидели с ней и этим придурком Сент-Джеймсом. Вы, наверное, слышали о нем – он сейчас на Бродвее блистает.

–Джесси – мой бывший! Не говори о нем так, – отвесив шутливый подзатыльник Меддисону, Фабрей вернулась к теме разговора. – Да, Кармел. Тебе это название о чем-нибудь говорит?

– К сожалению, нет, – снова нацепив маску улыбки, в этот раз уже скорее напускной, Сантана покачала головой. – Извините, я что-то заболталась. Мне пора работать.

– Да, конечно, – Квинн завозилась с молниями кофра, вынимая фотоаппарат и новый аккумулятор. – Мне тоже.

Остаток вечера все провели, будучи погружены в работу – Квинн сделала несколько десятков потрясающих снимков, которые ей не терпелось побыстрее выложить на свой сайт. Но ей никак не давало покоя то, что Сантана то и дело бросала на нее сосредоточенные изучающие взгляды – такое внимание от красивой девушки было отчасти даже лестно, но Сантана выглядела уж слишком натуралкой, чтобы заинтересоваться Квинн.

Сантана одиноко брела домой, попрощавшись с ребятами из студии, и размышляла – в ее голове урывками всплывали эпизоды из школьного прошлого.

– _Джесси меня бросил! – Рейчел безутешно рыдала на плече у Мерседес._

– _Немудрено, что ты это, наконец, поняла! – цинично заметила Сантана. – Надо будет посоветовать Хадсону, чтобы он тоже сделал у тебя на голове омлет, если захочет бросить когда-нибудь._

– _Променял меня на какую-то тощую блондинку-черлидершу! – продолжала хныкать Рейчел. – Я их видела вчера вместе._

– _Берри, заткнись! У меня уши вянут от твоих стенаний._

Сантана отшила очередного таксиста, предложившего бесплатно ее подкинуть, куда она только пожелает, и снова окунулась в воспоминания.

– _Я ошиблась в тебе, буфера! – Сью с отвращением глядела на капитана своей группы поддержки._

– _Но, что я могла сделать, тренер? – чуть не плача, умоляла Сантана. – Это не я развалила эту чертову пирамиду!_

– _Ты – капитан и в ответе за всю команду, – безапелляционно отрезала Сильвестр. – Как ты могла позволить, чтобы нас обставила какая-то Квинн Фабрей?_

– _Да я впервые ее видела, тренер!_

– _Меня мало волнует все, что ты скажешь. Уйди с глаз долой, пока я тебя не исключила из команды, – Сью распахнула дверь перед своей подопечной_.

Когда она огибала следующую улицу в ее голове материализовался еще один фрагмент – с того злосчастного чемпионата, но она была им тогда так ошарашена, что почти не сумела запомнить ее лица.

_Они с Брит задержались в душевой после генеральной тренировки дольше остальных. Когда последний член команды, повесив полотенце на плечо, покинул раздевалку, Сантана, как остервенелая, набросилась на Бриттани, прижимая ту к стенке душевой. Они обе совершенно сошли с ума, настолько изголодавшись по близости, что не заметили, как дверь в раздевалку тихонько открылась, а внутрь проследовала незнакомая им блондинка в синей униформе школы Кармел. От затянувшегося поцелуя их отвлекло только мягкое покашливание присутствующей девушки._

– _Так вот чем черлидерши МакКинли собрались порадовать жюри? – блондинка окинула девушек оценивающим взглядом и, подобрав с ближайшей скамейки чистое полотенце, швырнула его прямиком в руки Сантане. – В следующий раз будьте осторожнее, девочки. Мало ли, кто может войти…_

Квинн с тех пор не так уж сильно изменилась, но Сантане было трудно вспомнить ее черты лица хотя бы потому, что она тогда была в шоке, застигнутая врасплох, причем обнаженная. Ну и возбуждение, конечно, тут же выветрилось вместе с желанием догнать эту блондинку и разукрасить ее кукольное личико в лучших традициях Лайма-Хайтс.

Сантана и сама не заметила, как за этими размышлениями оказалась прямо перед дверью собственной квартиры с ключами в руках, а мозаика в ее голове тем временем как-то сама собой сложилась в нечто цельное.

После каминг-аута, совершенного еще в школе, Сантана практически лишилась способности попадать под влияние предрассудков, поэтому на работе рядом с Квинн она вела себя вполне дружелюбно. Лопез просто старалась больше не касаться в своих разговорах тем прошлого – она не была в обиде на Фабрей ни за поражение, ни за ее бесцеремонное вторжение в их личное с Брит пространство, которое больше трех лет назад она развалила своими же руками. Квинн тогда, на чемпионате, хватило чести сохранить все в секрете, что лишь возвышало ее в глазах Сантаны.

– Не желаешь прогуляться и выпить по чашке кофе? – спустя пару недель совместной работы наконец решилась Квинн. – Тут неподалеку есть неплохое кафе.

– Это свидание? – в голосе Сантаны послышалась добрая ирония, а на лице расплылась легкая сияющая улыбка в ответ на смущенный румянец Фабрей, которая нервно играла молнией кофра. – Шучу, расслабься.

Брэд проводил их удивленным взглядом, когда девушки практически хором попрощались и покинули студию раньше обычного.

– Какой кофе ты любишь? – присаживаясь на табурет у барной стойки, спросила Квинн.

– Капучино, – Сантана без раздумий придвинула вторую табуретку и присела рядом.

Квинн кивнула бармену, и он отвернулся выполнять заказ.

– Хочешь посмотреть сегодняшние фотографии? – похлопав по кейсу с ноутбуком, предложила девушка.

– Давай! Я к своему стыду еще ни разу не заходила на твой сайт, – уверенно соврала Сантана.

Квинн бегло водила пальцем по тачпаду в поисках нужной папки, от услышанного она даже как-то поникла, что не укрылось от внимательного взгляда Сантаны.

– Вот! Нашла, – кликнув по одной из последних фотографий, Фабрей поставила ноутбук между ними.

– Отлично получилось! – искренне восхитилась Сантана, всматриваясь в свой напряженный профиль, пойманный в самую кульминацию исполнения. – У тебя настоящий талант!

– Не слишком, – пробормотала Квинн и вдруг добавила. – Ты очень сексуально смотришься рядом с микрофонной стойкой…

Сантана рассмеялась, в ее смехе всегда была легкая хрипотца, будто она совсем недавно курила, но не слишком много.

– Что есть, то есть.

Она прощелкала несколько следующих кадров, парой слов комментируя каждый из них, что очень радовало Квинн.

Через какое-то время Сантана достала из кармана малиновую резинку для волос и аккуратно собрала их в хвост – Фабрей за все время работы с ней видела ее с такой прической впервые. И снова лицо Лопез показалось ей смутно знакомым, будто со школьной скамьи. Девушка начала неосознанно перебирать в голове все воспоминания, которые были доступны ее памяти, но никак не могла ничего среди них нащупать, ничего такого, что, действительно, было бы важным. Разве что Сантана с хвостиком была очень похожа на черлидершу.

Наверное.

Сантана все еще неспешно листала и комментировала фотографии, а Квинн ее едва слушала, погруженная в свои мысли. Нужный момент пришел ей в голову совершенно случайно и не сразу.

– Иногда то, что в школьных душевых нет замков, не так уж и плохо, – вдруг пробормотала Квинн.

Сантана лишь уклончиво улыбнулась и сделала еще один глоток кофе.

**A/N: Автору будет очень приятно, если читатели черкнут ему пару строк :)**


End file.
